


七步之遥（第一卷·1）

by Weimocun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weimocun/pseuds/Weimocun





	七步之遥（第一卷·1）

第一卷：官渡风

二哥，你知道七步有多远么？——卷首语

1.

曹植看到这个女人的第一眼就觉得很危险。

因为她太漂亮了。

因为他从没见过二哥看一个人的时间有这么长。

他现在还比二哥矮半个头，才十八岁。二哥已经二十一岁了，去年就加了冠，按理，可以娶亲了。

想到这里，曹植的眉又蹙了起来。

当年曹老爹拖家带口的征战四方，内外有大哥曹昂打理一切，性子缄默沉稳，行事恭谨有礼，曹操也把他当做接班人来培养。那时候曹操还没娶环夫人，天才儿童小曹冲还没出世。老三曹彰四肢发达，天天就喜欢跟在典韦夏侯惇许褚身边转悠。于是曹丕作为家里的二哥，唯一的职责就是照顾好自己的同胞弟弟曹植。

曹丕仗着自己比他大三岁，总是叫他小孩。

就像现在，即便曹丕用余光略扫一眼，也知道这小孩在看他。

大概小孩子的好奇心都比较强，小曹植也没少问他一些幼稚透顶的问题，像：“二哥，你说七步有多远？”

他没好气的翻了个白眼，“小孩儿，你怎么连这个都不知道？”他拽着曹植的衣袖拉他到台阶下站着，“你站这儿别动，看着啊。”他站在曹植身边，正儿八经的迈开步子，一边数着：“一、二、三、四、五、六、七，看清楚了没有？”一回头，看见小曹植跟着他身后，眨着清润润的眼睛仰头看他。

真是，每次曹丕都因为曹植的傻到冒泡要发火时，只要一看他那水润清澈的褐眸，就像现在——这火气就能被生生的憋下去。

要是长此以往，大哥要再不来治治这小崽子的智商的话，曹丕不是被他气死，就是被自己憋死。

那时候兵荒马乱的，曹老爹说是让曹丕这个二哥好好照顾四弟，其实背地里曹丕没少带着曹植干些偷鸡摸狗翻墙爬树的勾当。曹丕毕竟大三岁，应付曹老爹的质问还有些斗争经验，小曹植一看就不会撒谎，红着脸垂着头嘟囔着嘴说不出个所以然来。

“曹丕，看看你把你弟弟都带坏成什么样了？！曹植跪一个时辰，你给我跪两个时辰！”曹老爹简直咬牙切齿。

于是，由于曹植的坑哥，两个人免不了一起受罚。虽然，曹丕被罚的更惨一些。

头顶上的太阳正毒烈着，白炽的阳光晃得人睁不开眼。

“二哥……我，我累了。”小曹植眯着眼，额上被太阳烤的汗津津的，带着婴儿肥的小脸上热的通红。

曹丕看看他，颇有些无奈，“你靠在我身上歇着吧，我给你看着爹。”谁让自己是个二哥呢，上下都不讨好。

两人再长大了，还是会一起被罚。

“二哥……我累了。”少年白皙的脸被太阳烘得有些泛红，此时笑嘻嘻的看着身旁的曹丕，清润的眸子一眨一眨的，看起来既无辜又可怜。

曹丕抬手一个暴栗敲在他头上，“你小子少装，给我跪好喽！”

当然，在某些时候曹丕是会毫不犹豫的护着他的。比如，在和夏侯家的兄弟干仗的时候。

面对着个个五大三粗手里掂量着木棍的夏侯家的小子们，曹丕把曹植挡在身后，脖子一梗，颇有男子气概的说：“我曹家的小孩，只能我来欺负，你们夏侯家的说了不算！”

曹丕余光一瞧面前的人脸色一沉，暗叫不好，一边心里大骂曹彰你这小子滚哪儿去了怎么还不来救我们，一边把曹植护在身下结结实实挨了顿揍。

他丝毫没看到怀中曹植感动的热泪。

从那时候起，曹植就天天用崇拜的目光看着二哥，甚至都听话了许多。

“二哥，你歇着我来。”

“二哥，你不热吗？我给你扇着扇子。”

“二哥，这水还热着，我给你吹吹。”

曹植的无事献殷勤把曹丕唬的一愣一愣的，最后他终于忍不住捏着曹植腮边的婴儿肥，蹙着眉问，“你小子是不是做了什么对不起我的事儿，嗯？怎么最近这么乖？”

曹植的眼睛弯弯的，眸子里荡漾着笑意，“因为二哥救了阿植啊，阿植当然要报答二哥。”

曹丕觉得好笑，心里却有些暖意，他摸着曹植的脑袋，把他抱在怀里：“小孩，保护你是二哥该做的，没有什么报答不报答。”这小孩抱起来还软软的，“你记着，再有谁敢欺负你，你就告诉二哥。”

“我知道了，二哥会替我去揍他们！”

“额……二哥可以替你去挨打……”

“……”

在曹植的记忆中，大哥曹昂出现的身影总是很少。即便过节的时候合家团聚，曹老爹喝的东倒西歪，大哥也是端端正正坐着，微笑着给三个弟弟夹菜，叮嘱他们多吃点，好好长身子。偶尔路过爹的书房时，总会看到大哥在和爹指着地图说些什么。曹植看着大哥的修长的身姿，不禁说：“有匪君子，如切如磋，如琢如磨……大哥真好……疼疼疼——”

“小孩，”曹丕捏着他的小脸，慢悠悠的说，“再说一遍，是你大哥好，还是二哥好啊？”

“二哥好二哥好，”曹植哭丧着脸，连声道，“二哥可疼我了，疼的我都哭了……”

说实话，曹丕真的挺宠着这小孩的。打眼一瞧，曹丕略黑一点，身材也匀称，曹植的皮肤白嫩的能掐出水来，到现在都十八了，腮边还带着那点婴儿肥。

丁阿娘常常对娘说：“卞妹妹啊，你不能老宠着阿植，这兵荒马乱的时节，把这孩子嘴喂刁了，可怎么是好？”

娘总是无奈着赔笑：“姐姐，我下次一定好好管教这俩孩子……曹丕，你听见没有？……你又喂你弟弟吃什么呢？！”

只是后来，事情变了。

爹打了败仗，大哥死了，丁阿娘走了。

虽然大哥在他脑海中的印象不多，曹植也很是伤心的哭了好久。但他还有二哥，二哥还会像以前那样好好的宠他。

是吗？

直到那晚深夜在灵堂，他都快熬的撑不住了，依稀间看见二哥去劝爹。也不知道二哥说了什么不适当的话，爹一巴掌扇在二哥脸上，顿时把他吓醒了。

他看着二哥的嘴角流下血来，扑通一声跪下了。

爹很生气，让二哥跪在大哥灵前，跪了三天三夜。

从那以后，二哥好像就变了。

变成了第二个大哥。

娘成了正室，曹丕也就成了嫡长子，那些责任也就落到了他肩上。他不能单单再是自己的二哥了。

他不再是在家里捏着小脸欺负自己在外面却替他挨揍的二哥了，他不再是喜欢把他养成个肥肥胖胖的小团子的二哥了，他也不再是每次耐心回答他那些幼稚得冒泡的问题最后却被气到肝长气短的二哥了。

他有好多东西要学，好多事要做，好多人需要交往。

没时间再回答他那些幼稚的问题。

连话都很少。

曹植一开始不理解，死命拽着他的衣角，委屈的要哭。

曹丕没有像以前捏着他的小脸逗他笑，只是望着他，叹了口气。把他的指头一个个掰开，转身又走了，那背影挺得笔直。

二哥不要自己了。

他红了眼眶，清润的眼睛里流下泪来。

直到后来有一天，曹植深夜出来解手，看见书房里晃着微弱的灯光，有人在断断续续说着什么。

他踅着步子靠近，在门外偷偷看。二哥趴在桌上，手里拿着一本书，一边哭一边念着：“兵者，国之大事……死、死生之地……存亡之道……不可不察也……”

哭得厉害了，曹丕就咬着自己的手腕，无声的抽噎着。

曹植只觉得心里飕飕的疼。

他从没见二哥哭过。

他推门轻轻走进去，缓缓抱住了二哥。

他触到二哥身子的一刹，二哥像是受惊了的鸟儿，颤栗了一下，抬眼见是他，才任由他抱着。

曹植不知道怎样安慰他，只能轻轻的唤他，“二哥……”

过了好久，曹丕再抬头看他时，脸上已然没有了泪痕。他笑着拍拍他的肩头，像以前的大哥一样，关切的对他说：“阿植，天很晚了，快去睡吧。”

只是那眼睛红的厉害。

“那……二哥也早些睡。”曹植看着他，一种说不出的难受涌上心头。

就像现在。

二哥看着那个女人。

看了好久。

曹植觉得这个女人很危险。

二哥莫不是……要娶她吧？

不行，我得找德祖想办法。


End file.
